


Backup

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mirror Sex, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen doesn't mind being backup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princess_aleera](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=princess_aleera).



> A Five Acts fill for princess_aleera.

“So what if it scars?”

 

Gwen curves her arm around Jo's waist, looking at their reflection in the motel bathroom mirror. She can't lie, Jo's pout is about a thousand times sexier with that fresh bruise swelling her bottom lip out. And yeah, that gash through her eyebrow looks fucking vicious, seeping into the ratty washcloth that Jo has balled up against it.

 

“You know how fucking sexy you'd look with a split eyebrow?” Gwen nuzzles against her neck as Jo rolls her one visible eye and pouts a little more. She'll need stitches if angel-girl doesn't show up, but Gwen's pretty sure another fifteen minutes won't leave her any worse for wear.

 

Not that she could look much worse, blonde braid matted with blood and grime, her tank top soaked with god only knows what kind of fluids. Gwen didn't care what kind of sparkly PC campaign they were running, vampires were nasty little bitches and they were fucking disgusting when they died.

 

Especially the way Jo killed them. God, she fought like an animal, teeth bared as she sliced heads off like a Whedonite's wet dream. Gwen always felt like backup at best, and she was totally OK with that.

 

Backup means clean-up, and Gwen intends to get every inch of Jo sparkling the fuck clean. Well, with a little help.

 

Running her hand down the soft plane of Jo's stomach, Gwen watches her eye flutter closed in the mirror. Jo's swollen lips part open with a gasp as Gwen opens the fly of her jeans and slides her hand down. Jo's wet, battle-high and eager like she always is after a good fight. Gwen parts another set of swollen lips and runs her finger through wet heat, slick and sweet as she circles over Jo's clit.

 

Closing her eyes to breathe in the heady scent of Jo's skin, Gwen murmurs a soft prayer against her neck and smiles when she feels it. A flutter of wings, a whoosh of warm air, and Jo's got a second set of hands running over her.

 

Anna kisses Gwen with the same loving efficiency she brings to everything, pulling off to press her fingers to Jo's forehead. Gwen doesn't let up, grazing over that sensitive bundle of nerves as Anna does her angel-whammy thing and leaves Jo pain-free and brand-new, gripping her fingers into the rim of the sink as she comes.

 

Gwen swears she can feel it kick back, some sort of residual connection running through Anna's hand on her back. Jo sighs and leans her head back, her newly-clean hair nestled against Anna's red and Gwen's own dark locks. Gwen smiles as she looks in the mirror, thinking that they look like some kind of tasteless joke her brother would make. A brunette, a blonde, and a redhead walk into a bathroom...

 

“So,” Jo says, turning her head to kiss each of them in turn, “I guess I don't have to worry about any scars.”

 

“I could put them back if you'd like,” Anna says, smirking as she reaches down to circle her hand around Gwen's wrist. Her fingers are shiny in the fluorescent lights as Anna sucks them between her lips, keeping her eyes wide and trained on Gwen. It was gonna be a good night.

 

“But I think Gwen requires some of our attention first.”

 


End file.
